wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Racial trait
A special ability or power granted to a character based on race. These traits come in both active and passive forms. Each race receives at least 4 traits (several passive and at least one active trait per race). Forsaken characters are considered Humanoid rather than Undead. Priests gain two more active traits, their Priest racial abilities. Alliance Dwarf ; Stoneform : Activate to gain immunity to poison, disease, and bleed; +10% Armor; Lasts 8 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. ; Gun Specialization : increases chance to critically hit with Guns by 1% as of Patch 2.3 (was increase Gun Skill by 5). ; Frost Resistance : Increase Cold Resistance by 10. ; Treasure Finding : Activate to see treasure chests on mini map - lasts until canceled - no cooldown. *Treasure finding also marks many "node-type" quest items on the mini map. Gnome ; Escape Artist : Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect. Instant cast. 1 min, 45 sec cooldown as of Patch 2.3 (was 1 min). ; Expansive Mind : Increase Intellect by 5%. ; Arcane Resistance : Increase Arcane Resistance by 10. ; Engineering Specialist : 15 point skill bonus to Engineering (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of Engineering). Human ; Perception : Activate to increase stealth detection radius. Lasts 20 seconds, 3 minute cooldown. ; The Human Spirit : Increase spirit by 10%. ; Diplomacy : 10% bonus to faction point gain. ; Sword and Mace Specialization : Increases expertise with maces, two-handed maces, swords, and two-handed swords by 1% as of Patch 2.3 (was increase Sword and Mace skill by 5). Night elf ; Shadowmeld : Activate while immobile and out of combat to enter stealth mode. Movement or damage cancels Shadowmeld. Passively boosts stealth mode of rogues and druids. ; Quickness : Dodge chance increased by 1%. ; Wisp Spirit : Become a wisp when dead with 50% movement speed increase. ; Nature Resistance : Increase Nature Resistance by 10. Draenei ; Gift of the Naaru : Activate to heal your target for 35 + 15 per Level over 15 sec - 40 yd range - 1.5 sec cast - 3 min cooldown. (At level 1 it heals 50 health, and 1085 at level 70) ; Heroic Presence : Increases chance to hit by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. (Warriors, Paladins, and Hunters) ; Inspiring Presence : Increases chance to hit with spells by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. (Priests, Mages, and Shaman) ; Gemcutting : 5 point skill bonus to Jewelcrafting (note, this also raises the cap by 5 at each level of jewelcrafting). ; Shadow Resistance : Increase Shadow Resistance by 10. Horde Orc ; Blood Fury : Activate to increase attack power and spell damage/healing by an amount based on level/class for 15 seconds, decreasing healing done to the user by 50% for the duration. 2 minute cooldown. ; Hardiness : Increase resistance to stun effects by 15%. ; Command : Damage done by Hunter and Warlock pets increased by 5%. ; Axe Specialization : Expertise with One- and Two-handed Axes increased by 5. Tauren ; War Stomp : Activate to stun opponents - Stuns up to 5 enemies within the area for 2 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. ; Endurance : Max Health increased by 5%. ; Cultivation : 15 point skill bonus to Herbalism (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of herbalism). ; Nature Resistance : Increase Nature Resistance by 10. Troll ; Berserking : Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Speed is raised by 10% at full health, increasing as health is lost to a maximum bonus of 30%. 3 minute cooldown. Costs 10 Energy, 5 Rage, or 7% of base mana. ; Regeneration : Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regen during combat. ; Beast Slaying : 5% damage bonus when fighting against Beasts. ; Throwing Weapon Specialization : Increases chance to critically hit with Throwing Weapon by 1% as of Patch 2.3 (was increase Throwing Weapon skill by 5). ; Bow Specialization : Increase Bow critical strike chance by 1%. Undead ; Will of the Forsaken : Activate to become immune to fear, sleep, and charm effects. Lasts 5 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. ; Cannibalize : When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Only works on Humanoid or Undead corpses within 5 yards. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect. ; Underwater Breathing : Underwater breath increased by 300%. ; Shadow Resistance : Increase Shadow Resistance by 10. Blood elf ; Mana Tap : Activate to reduce target's mana by (50 + Level) and charge you with arcane energy for 10 min. This effect stacks up to 3 times. 30 yd range - Instant - 30 sec cooldown. ; Arcane Torrent : Activate to silence all enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. In addition, you gain 10 energy or (5 + Level) mana for each charge of Mana Tap currently affecting you. 2 min. cooldown. ; Arcane Affinity : 10 point skill bonus to Enchanting (note, this also raises the cap by 10 at each level of enchanting). ; Magic Resistance : Increase all Resistances by 5. Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay Category:Races Category:Racial Abilities